Optometry
Optometry is a paramedical science and health care profession concerned with eyes and related structures, as well as vision, visual systems, and vision information processing in humans. Like most health professions, optometry education, certification, and practice is regulated in most countries. Optometrists and optometry-related organizations interact with governmental agencies, other health care professionals, and the community to deliver eye and vision care. Optometry is one of two eye care professions, the other being ophthalmology (which is a branch of Medicine). ) in use.]] Etymology The term "optometry" comes from the Greek word optos, meaning eye or vision, and metria, meaning measurement. The eye, including its structure and mechanism, has fascinated scientists and the public in general since ancient times. The majority of all input to the brain comes from vision. Many of the expressions in the English language that mean to understand are equivalent vision terms. "I see", to mean I understand. Many patients when told that they may have an eye problem will be more concerned about diseases that affect vision than other, more lethal diseases. Being deprived of sight can have a devastating effect on the psyche, as well as economic and social effects, as many blind individuals require significant assistance with activities of daily living and are often unable to continue gainful employment previously held while seeing. The maintenance of ocular health and correction of eye problems that decrease vision contribute greatly to the ability to appreciate the longer lifespan that all of medicine continues to allow. Given the importance of vision to quality of life, many optometrists consider their job to be rewarding, as they are often able to restore or improve a patient's sight. As detailed below, advances in diagnosis and the medical treatment of disease have extended our abilities to restore vision like never before. Scope of practice Optometrists are primary health care providers for the diagnosis management and treatment of eye diseases and visual system refractive disorders. Optometrists examine and diagnose many disorders of the eyes and visual system, including refractive (i.e., near or far sightedness) and disease related conditions. Optometrists may serve the general public; specialize in work with the elderly, children, or partially-sighted persons who need specialized visual devices. Some optometrist develop and implement ways to protect workers eyes from on-the-job injury; or specialize in contact lenses, sports vision, or vision therapy. Eye and vision examination The typical optometric eye examination has four main components: Ocular and systemic history, assessment of neuro-muscular control eye and vision control, visual acuity and refraction, and ocular health examination. Examples of equipment used for eye and vision health testing Many types of equipment are used during an eye examination. Vision charts and machines are used to measure vision and visual fields. Trial (spectacle and contact) lenses or a phoropter and retinoscope may be used during refraction. Prism bars, small objects, and occluders may be used to assess eye movements and eye alignment. Test booklets, sheets, instructions, and pencils may be used for visual information processing examination. Penlights and transilluminators can be used when assessing pupil light response, a neurological screening test. Specialty magnifiers, such as ophthalmoscopes and slit-lamp bio-microscopes, help with detailed inspection of external and internal anatomical ocular structures. Diagnostic eye drops may also be used to assess the various anatomical structures of the eyes. Many optometrists use computerized equipment specifically designed to help diagnose and/or monitor certain ocular diseases. For example, many optometrists' offices have various visual field analyzers and tonometers that are helpful in diagnosing disease entity in early stages. Optometrists use digital imaging equipment, such as digital cameras to document appearance of the anterior and posterior parts of the eye. Corneal topographers are used to gather information on anterior aspects of the anatomy of the eye and cornea. Other sophisticated equipment such as Optical coherence tomography, GDX,Handbook of Ocular Disease Management - Understanding Nerve Fiber Layer Analysis or HRT II can be used for various disease testing and treatment. Diagnoses Diagnoses made by optometrists depend on integrating eye examination information. Some ocular diseases can be associated with systemic, neural, or other disease complications. Most ocular disorders may be treated by an optometrist. However, all major surgical procedures are referred to or co-managed with an ophthalmologist. Optical dysfunctions assessed by optometrists may include: * refractive error such as myopia, hyperopia, astigmatism and presbyopia * accommodative-vergence disorders (related to dynamic focus and eye alignment) Examples of eye conditions diagnosed and treated by optometrists include: * Amblyopia * corneal abrasions * Contact lens complications * dry eyes or Keratoconjunctivitis sicca * glaucoma * Eye infections and inflammation of the ocular surface including conditions of the cornea, conjunctiva as well as internal pathologies of the retina, vitreous and optic nerve among others. * Strabismus (squint or turned eye) which may require vision therapy or surgical repair depending on the severity. Common examples of diseases of organ system and systemic origin with eye complications that can be recognized by evaluation of the ocular structures include: * diabetic eye disease and retinopathy caused by diabetes (Significant changes would then be co-managed with an ophthalmologist for appropriate treatment). * retinal changes caused by other systemic disorders such as hypertension and cholesterol problems. (Patients would then be referred to their primary care physician for appropriate treatment). * evaluation of ocular changes caused by medications such as hormonal contraception and Plaquenil among others Patient management Optometric patient management may include: * Counsel on status regarding comprehensive or detailed evaluations of the human eye. * Diagnosis and treatment or management of eye disease, ocular findings or visual disturbance. * Prescribing both oral and topical medications such as antibiotics, antiinflammatory and others for the treatment of eye conditions and diseases. (The extent to which they can be prescribed is restricted from state to state.) * Prescribing optical aids such as glasses, contact lenses, magnifiers. * Prescribing low vision rehabilitation. * Prescribing vision therapy. * Performing minor (outpatient) surgical procedures (where permitted by law, in 2 states of the U.S.). AOA (American Optometric Association) definition of the care provided by optometrists (USA): http://www.aoa.org/ Doctors of optometry (ODs) are the primary health care professionals for the eye. Optometrists examine, diagnose, treat, and manage diseases, injuries, and disorders of the visual system, the eye, and associated structures as well as identify related systemic conditions affecting the eye. http://www.aoa.org/x5878.xml Optometrists provide a wide range of care, including: *Detect and diagnose eye diseases such as glaucoma, cataracts, retinal disorders, lid disorders, and infections such as conjunctivitis. *Prescribe medication to treat eye diseases. *Evaluate and treat vision conditions such as nearsightedness, farsightedness, astigmatism and presbyopia. *Perform minor surgical procedures such as removing foreign objects from the eye. *Provide pre- and post-operative care, especially for glaucoma, laser, refractive, and cataract patients. *In some instances, perform laser, refractive or glaucoma surgeries. History Optometric history is tied to the development of * vision science (related areas of medicine, microbiology, neurology, physiology, psychology, etc) * optics, optical aids * optical instruments, imaging techniques * other eye care professions The term optometrist was coined by Edmund Landolt in 1886, referring to the "fitter of glasses". Prior to this, there was a distinction between "dispensing" and "refracting" opticians in the 19th century. The latter were later called optometrists. History of Optometry, Lecture Handout at Indiana University School of Optometry by David A. Goss. The first schools of optometry were established in 1850-1900 (in USA), and contact lenses were first used in 1940s History Licensing Most countries have regulations concerning optometry education and practice. Optometrists like many other health care professionals are required to participate in ongoing continuing education courses to stay current on the latest standards of care. Optometry is officially recognized: * in North America (Canada and US) * in Latin America and some Caribbean countries * in most English speaking countries including UK, Republic of Ireland and Australia * in Europe including Spain, Germany and France * in Asia including Malaysia, China, Hong Kong, Thailand and Taiwan * in the Middle East including Saudi Arabia, Iran and Israel United Kingdom In the United Kingdom, optometrists have to complete a 3 year undergraduate honours degree followed by a minimum of a one-year "pre-registration period" where they complete supervised practice under the supervision of an experienced qualified practitioner. During this year the pre-registration candidate is given a number of quarterly assessments and on successfully passing all of these assessments, a final one-day set of examinations. Following successful completion of these assessments and having completed one year's supervised practice, the candidate qualifies for membership of The College of Optometrists and is eligible to register as an optometrist with the General Optical Council (GOC). Registration with the GOC is mandatory to practice in the UK. Members of the College of Optometrists may use the suffix MCOptom. There are 8 universities which offer Optometry in the UK. United States US optometrists generally complete a four-year bachelors degree, then complete a mandatory four-year graduate program that leads to a Doctorate in Optometry (O.D.) degree. Some American optometrists are also referred to as 'Optometric Physicians' depending on the state in which they practice. As primary eye care providers, optometrists are an integral part of the health care team. Prior to admittance into optometry school, optometrists typically complete four years of undergraduate study, culminating in a bachelor’s degree. Required undergraduate coursework for pre-optometry students covers a variety of health, science and mathematics courses. Optometry school consists of four years of study focusing on the eye, vision, pharmacology and systemic diseases. Upon completion of optometry school, candidates graduate from accredited college of optometry and hold the Doctor of Optometry (O.D.) degree. Optometrists must pass a national examination administered by the National Board of Examiners in Optometry (NBEO)http://www.optometry.org/passfail.cfm. The three-part exam includes basic science, clinical science and patient care. (The structure and format of the NBEO exams are subject to change beginning in 2008.) Some optometrists go on to complete 1-2 year residencies with training in a specific sub-specialty such as pediatric eyecare, geriatric eyecare, specialty contact lens, ocular disease or neuro-optometry. All optometrists are required to fulfill continuing education requirements to stay current on the latest standards of care. Argentina In Argentina optometrists are required to register with the local Ministry of Public Information, but licensing is not required. Anyone holding a Bachelor's degree may register as an optometrist after completing a written exam. Fees for the exam are set by the provincial government and vary from province to province. Colombia In Colombia optometry education has been accredited by the Ministry of Health. The last official revision to the laws regarding health care standards for the country was issued in 1992 through the Law 30.Consejo Nacional de Acreditación Currently there are eight official Universities that are entitled by ICFES to grant the Optometrist certification. The first optometrist arrived to the country from North America and Europe circa 1914. These professionals were specialized in optics and refraction. In 1933 under Decree 449 and 1291 the Colombian Government officially set the rules for the formation of professionals in the area of optometry. In 1966 La Salle University opens its first Faculty in Optometry after a recommendation of a group of professionals. At the present time optometrists are encouraged to keep up with new technologies through congresses and scholarships granted by the government or private companies (such as Bausch & Lomb). Europe Currently, optometry education and licensing varies throughout Europe. For example, in Germany, optometric tasks are performed by ophthalmologists and professionally trained and certified opticians. In France, there is no regulatory framework and optometrists are sometimes trained by completing an apprenticeship at an ophthalmologists' private office. Welcome to Eurotimes Since the formation of the European Union, "there exists a strong movement, headed by the Association of European Schools and Colleges of Optometry (AESCO), to unify the profession by creating a European-wide examination for optometry" and presumably also standardized practice and education guidelines within EU countries.The unification of European optometry: how the profession will change after 1992 by Hamakiotes DS, Thal LS in J Am Optom Assoc. 1992 Jun;63(6):388-9. Ireland The profession of Optometry has been represented for over a century by the Association of Optometrists, Ireland AOI. In Ireland an optometrist must first complete a four year degree in Optometry at D.I.T. Kevin Street. Following successful completion of the a degree, an optometrist must then complete Professional Qualifying Examinations in order to be entered into the register of the Opticians Board na Radharcmhaistoiri. Optometrists must be registered with the Board in order to practice in the Republic of Ireland. The A.O.I. runs a comprehensive continuing education and professional development program on behalf of Irish optometrists. The legislation governing Optometry was drafted in 1956. The legislation restricts optometrists from using their full range of skills, training and equipment for the benefit of the Irish public. The amendment to the Act in 2003 addressed one of the most significant restrictions - the use of cycloplegic drugs to examine children. Russia In Russia optometry education has been accredited by the Federal Agency of Health and Social Development. Sub specialties There are currently nine sub-specialty residencies offered by various schools of optometry in the United States http://www.optometryresident.org/List_header.htm http://www.opted.org/residencies_faq.cfm: #Cornea and contact lenses #Family practice optometry #Geriatric optometry #Glaucoma #Low vision rehabilitation #orthoptic practice #Ocular disease #Pediatric optometry #Primary care optometry #Neuro-optometry #Vision therapy and rehabilitation Many of these sub-specialties are also recognized in other countries. Ocular disease residencies involve co-management practice with other health professionals who are involved primarily in those areas. Also the College of Optometrists in Vision Development provides certification for eye doctors in vision therapy, behavioral and developmental vision care, and "visual rehabilitation". Training in binocular vision and orthoptics sub-specialties are often integrated into either pediatric or vision therapy programs. See also *Behavioral optometry *Eye care professional *Eye examination *Eyeglass prescription *Ophthalmology *Optometry in Singapore *Orthoptics *Vision therapy *Visual perception *Visual skills References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers *Aksionoff, E. B., & Falk, N. S. (1992). Optometric therapy for the left brain injured patient: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 63(8) Aug 1992, 564-568. *Alexander, K. R. (1974). The foundations of the SILO response: Optometric Weekly Vol 65(18) May 1974, 446-450. *Alexander, L. J., Bowerman, L., & Thompson, L. R. (1985). The prevalence of the ocular side effects of chlorpromazine in the Tuscaloosa Veterans Administration patient population: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 56(11) Nov 1985, 872-876. *Alexander, L. J., & Duenas, M. R. (1994). Eye care for patients with diabetes in the state of Florida: Status in 1988: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 65(8) Aug 1994, 552-558. *Amster, D. M. (2008). Fusional vergence dysfunction: A case report: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 19(3) 2008, 59-62. *Bailey, R. N. (1994). The doctor-patient relationship: Communication, informed consent and the optometric patient: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 65(6) Jun 1994, 418-422. *Barnard, N. S. (1983). Screening by optometrists: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 3(3) 1983, 365-368. *Bartley, S. H. (1973). Some relations between optometry and psychology: American Journal of Optometry & Archives of American Academy of Optometry Vol 50(7) Jul 1973, 521-532. *Beach, G., & Kavner, R. S. (1977). Conjoint therapy: A cooperative psychotherapeutic-optometric approach to therapy: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 48(12) Dec 1977, 1501-1508. *Berne, S. A. (2003). The primitive survival reflexes: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 34(2) Sum 2003, 83-85. *Bertolli, E. R., Forkiotis, C. J., Pannone, D. R., & Dawkins, H. (2007). A behavioral optometry/vision science perspective on the horizontal gaze nystagmus exam for DUI enforcement: The Forensic Examiner Vol 16(1) Spr 2007, 26-33. *Biaggio, M. K., & Bittner, E. (1990). Psychology and optometry: Interaction and collaboration: American Psychologist Vol 45(12) Dec 1990, 1313-1315. *Birnbaum, M. H. (1994). Behavioral optometry: A historical perspective: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 65(4) Apr 1994, 255-264. *Bleything, W. B. (1997). The health profile of the juvenile delinquent: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 28(4) Win 1997, 204-213. *Bodack, M. I., & Vricella, M. (2007). Vision therapy in an adult sample: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(4) 2007, 100-105. *Boynton, R. M. (1969). Vision for Optometrists: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 14 (3), Mar, 1969. *Burggraaff, M. C., Nispen, R. M. A., de Boer, M. R., & van Rens, G. H. M. B. (2006). Optometric and multidisciplinary approaches in prescribing low vision aids-revised: Visual Impairment Research Vol 8(1-2) Apr 2006, 17-24. *Caloroso, E. E. (1988). A sequential strategy for achieving functional binocularity in strabismus: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 59(5) May 1988, 378-387. *Canon, S. H. (1985). Optometric implications of systemic drug therapy: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 56(11) Nov 1985, 843-844. *Carter, D. B., & Allen, D. C. (1973). Evaluation of the placebo effect in optometry: American Journal of Optometry & Archives of American Academy of Optometry Vol 50(2) Feb 1973, 94-104. *Chen, A. H., & O'Leary, D. J. (2000). Free-space accommodative response and minus lens-induced accommodative response in pre-school children: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 71(7) Jul 2000, 454-458. *Chorn, B., & Steiner, A. (2007). Optometric vision therapy in the management of consecutive intermittent exotropia with dissociated vertical deviation and anomalous correspondence: A case study: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(6) 2007, 155-159. *Christenson, G. N., & Griffin, J. R. (2005). Optometric Management of Dyslexia: Resolving the Controversy Revisited: Optometry and Vision Development Vol 36(1) 2005, 23-33. *Christenson, G. N., Griffin, J. R., & Wesson, M. D. (1990). Optometry's role in reading disabilities: Resolving the controversy: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 61(5) May 1990, 363-372. *Ciner, E. B. (1996). Examination procedures for infants and young children: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 27(2) Sum 1996, 54-67. *Ciuffreda, K. J. (2002). The scientific basis for and efficacy of optometric vision therapy in nonstrabismic accommodative and vergence disorders: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 73(12) Dec 2002, 735-762. *Ciuffreda, K. J., & Kapoor, N. (2007). Oculomotor dysfunctions, their remediation, and reading-related problems in mild traumatic brain injury: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(3) 2007, 72-77. *Ciuffreda, M. A., McCann, A. L., Gruning, C. F., & Ciuffreda, K. J. (2004). Multimodal Treatment of congenital Nystagmus: A Case Study Update: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(5) Oct 2004, 123-124. *Clark, T. E., Reynolds, W., & Coffey, B. (2003). The effects of varying examiner position on alternating cover test results: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 74(4) Apr 2003, 233-239. *Claydon, B. E., Efron, N., & Woods, C. (1998). Non-compliance in optometric practice: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 18(2) Mar 1998, 187-190. *Cohen, A. H. (1992). Optometric management of binocular dysfunctions secondary to head trauma: Case reports: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 63(8) Aug 1992, 569-575. *Cohen, A. H. (2004). Successful vision therapy practice in a managed care environment: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(4) Aug 2004, 100-105. *Cole, K. D., & McConnaha, D. L. (1986). Understanding and interacting with older patients: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 57(12) Dec 1986, 920-925. *Cook, D. L. (1995). Vision therapy and quality of life: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 26(4) Win 1995, 205-211. *Cook, D. L. (2004). Optometric management of patients with incomitant strabismus: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(1) Feb 2004, *Cooper, J. (2007). Computerized vision therapy for home and office treatment of accomodative and vergence disorders, and amblyopia: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(4) 2007, 88-93. *Daugherty, K. M., Frantz, K. A., Allison, C. L., & Gabriel, H. M. (2007). Evaluating changes in quality of life after vision therapy using the COVD quality of life outcomes assessment: Optometry and Vision Development Vol 38(2) 2007, 75-81. *Daum, K. M. (1983). The stability of the fixation disparity curve: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 3(1) 1983, 13-19. *Dibler, L. B., & Maino, D. M. (1994). Martin-Bell phenotype, Fragile X syndrome, and the very low birth weight child: The differential diagnosis: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 25(4) Win 1994, 233-246. *Duckman, R. H. (1984). Effectiveness of optometric visual training in a population of severely involved cerebral palsied children utilizing professional, non-optometric therapists: Physical & Occupational Therapy in Pediatrics Vol 4(4) Win 1984, 75-86. *Duckman, R. H., & Festinger, T. (2002). Delivery of vision care to children in foster care placement in New York City: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 33(2) Sum 2002, 116-125. *Elliott, D. B., & Whitaker, D. (1992). Clinical contrast sensitivity chart evaluation: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 12(3) Jul 1992, 275-280. *Evans, B. J., & Drasdo, N. (1991). Tinted lenses and related therapies for learning disabilities: A review: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 11(3) Jul 1991, 206-217. *Evans, B. J. W., Patel, R., Wilkins, A. J., Lightstone, A., Eperjesi, F., Speedwell, L., et al. (1999). A review of the management of 323 consecutive patients seen in a specific learning difficulties clinic: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 19(6) Nov 1999, 454-466. *Falk, N. S., & Aksionoff, E. B. (1992). The primary care optometric evaluation of the traumatic brain injury patient: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 63(8) Aug 1992, 547-553. *Farkas, P. (1974). Case report using aides in hypnotherapy: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 45(12) Dec 1974, 1402-1403. *Farrer, R., Call, M., & Maples, W. C. (2001). A comparison of the visual symptoms between ADD/ADHD and normal children: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 72(7) Jul 2001, 441-451. *Fitz, W., & Gordon, R. (1972). Designing a near point acuity test card for preschool children: American Journal of Optometry & Archives of American Academy of Optometry Vol 49(5) May 1972, 439-445. *Flax, N. (1984). Invited reactions from optometrists: Comment: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 17(3) Mar 1984, 183-184. *Flax, N. (1994). The nonmalingering syndrome revisited: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 25(2) Sum 1994, 79-83. *Flax, N. (1999). Vision and learning: Optometry and the academy's early role: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 30(3) Fal 1999, 105-110. *Forkiotis, C. J. (1995). Characteristics of spectacle lenses: How patients respond to lenses: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 26(4) Win 1995, 224-231. *Forrest, E. B. (1976). Clinical manifestations of visual information processing: I: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 47(1) Jan 1976, 73-80. *Foster, G. E. (2004). The Value of The Pen: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(2) 2004, 30. *Fox, R. S. (2002). A practical guide to home optometric phototherapy: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 33(3) Fal 2002, 161-166. *Francke, A. W. (1975). W: An autistic, schizophrenic retardate? : Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 46(6) Jun 1975, 601-606. *Frantz, K. A., Ingelse, J. C., & Lorentz, S. M. (2000). Binocular test findings associated with difficulty fusing images in the slit lamp: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 31(1) Spr 2000, 23-28. *Freed, S., & Hellerstein, L. F. (1997). Visual electrodiagnostic findings in mild traumatic brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 11(1) Jan 1997, 25-36. *Friedenberg, H. L. (1975). A multidisciplinary evaluation of the child with a visually related learning disability: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 46(10) Oct 1975, 975-977. *Friedman, H. N. (1995). Outcomes of optometric intervention for the adult patient with learning disabilities: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 26(4) Win 1995, 212-218. *Fylan, F., & Grunfeld, E. A. (2005). Visual illusions? Beliefs and behaviours of presbyope clients in optometric practice: Patient Education and Counseling Vol 56(3) Mar 2005, 291-295. *Fylan, F., Grunfeld, E. A., Turvey, A., & Desallais, J. (2005). Four different types of client attitudes towards purchasing spectacles in optometric practice: Health Expectations: An International Journal of Public Participation in Health Care & Health Policy Vol 8(1) Mar 2005, 18-25. *Gallacksen, J., Harris, P., Hogenhav, A., & Lundo Nielsen, C. (1998). Comparison of Danish and American children on the New York State Optometric Association King-Devick Saccadic Test: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 29(2) Sum 1998, 89-92. *Gallaway, M., & Boas, M. B. (2007). The impact of vergence and accommodative therapy on reading eye movements and reading speed: Optometry and Vision Development Vol 38(3) 2007, 115-120. *Gallop, S. (2005). Viewpoint: Prevention & Early Intervention with Plus for Near: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 16(3) Jun 2005, 68-70. *Garzia, R. P., & Harris, M. (1998). Vision and reading IV: Acquired dyslexia and acquired brain injury: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 29(2) Sum 1998, 52-73. *Gerchak, D., Maples, W. C., & Hoenes, R. (2006). Test retest reliability of the COVD-QOL short form on elementary school children: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(3) 2006, 65-70. *Getman, G. N. (1984). Invited reactions from optometrists: Comment: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 17(3) Mar 1984, 183. *Getman, G. N. (1985). A commentary on vision training: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 18(9) Nov 1985, 505-512. *Getz, D. J. (2003). Perspective on behavioral optometry uTHINKING: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 34(2) Sum 2003, 91-95. *Gianutsos, R. (1991). "Psychology and optometry: Interaction and collaboration": Comment: American Psychologist Vol 46(9) Sep 1991, 986. *Gianutsos, R., Perlin, R., Mazerolle, K. A., & Trem, N. (1989). Rehabilitative optometric services for persons emerging from coma: Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation Vol 4(2) Jun 1989, 17-25. *Godnig, E. C. (2003). The Tachistoscope: Its History and Uses: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(2) Apr 2003, 39-42. *Greenburg, R. M. (1991). A plan for involvement: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 22(2) Jun 1991, 16-18. *Greenburg, S. L. (1981). The effects of an interpersonal skills training course on interviewing skills, empathy, and assertion in fourth-year optometry students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Greenspan, S. B. (1975). Behavioral effects of children's nearpoint lenses: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 46(10) Oct 1975, 1031-1037. *Greenspan, S. B., & Weisz, C. L. (1977). Psychological factors in pediatric optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 48(1) Jan 1977, 79-86. *Groffman, S. (1996). Ritalin and behavioral optometry: Editorial: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 27(4) Win 1996, 205-208. *Groffman, S. (1998). Learning disabled termites: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 29(1) Spr 1998, 1-4. *Groffman, S. (1998). The power of eye gaze: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 29(3) Fal 1998, 95-97. *Groffman, S. (2002). Behavioral optometry in the new millennium: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 33(2) Sum 2002, 58-61. *Groffman, S. (2004). Slot Machines and Vision Therapy: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 35(3-4) Fal-Win 2004, 134-138. *Groffman, S. (2005). Learning Styles-Do they Matter? : Optometry and Vision Development Vol 36(2) 2005, 73-75. *Groffman, S. (2006). Vision and the Mind: Optometry and Vision Development Vol 37(1) 2006, 7-10. *Hagen, H., Moore, K., Wickham, G., & Maples, W. C. (2008). Effect of the EYEPORTReg. system on visual function in ADHD children: A pilot study: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 19(2) 2008, 37-41. *Hennessy, R. T., & Leibowitz, H. W. (1972). Laser optometer incorporating the Badal principle: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 4(5) Sep 1972, 237-239. *Heron, G., McQuaid, M., & Morrice, E. (1995). The Pulfrich effect in optometric practice: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 15(5) Sep 1995, 425-429. *Hinrichs, C. A. (1992). Vision rehabilitation for the multiply challenged child: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 23(2) Jun 1992, 9-13. *Hoffman, L. G., Rouse, M. W., & Brin, B. N. (1995). Quality of life: A review: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 66(5) May 1995, 281-289. *Hom, G. G. (2003). Chemical, biological, and radiological weapons: Implications for optometry and public health: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 74(2) Feb 2003, 81-98. *Hsiao-Ching, T. (2006). Orthokeratology and vision therapy to manage accommodative esotropia: A case study: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(1) 2006, 3-8. *Hung, G. K., & Ciuffreda, K. J. (2004). Incremental retinal-defocus theory predicts experimental effect of under-correction on myopic progression: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(3) 2004, No Pagination Specified. *Hussey, E. S. (2007). A pilot study on the geographically remote treatment of intermittent central suppression using electronic rapid alternate occlusion: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(1) 2007, 10-14. *Hutchins, R. E., & Schneebeck, J. (2004). Doctor, Ergonomic thyself: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(4) Aug 2004, 87-89. *Isralowitz, R. E. (2000). Vision change and quality of life among Ethiopian elderly immigrants in Israel: Journal of Gerontological Social Work Vol 33(1) 2000, 89-96. *Jimenez, R., Gonzalez, M. D., Perez, M. A., & Garcia, J. A. (2003). Evolution of accommodative function and development of ocular movements in children: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 23(2) Mar 2003, 97-107. *Johnson-Brown, S., Kimmons, R. E., Cienkus, R., & Daluga, S. (2001). Review of an eight-year program to incorporate vision therapy in a remedial reading program in a school setting: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 32(3) Fal 2001, 142-152. *Kane, M. (1992). Vision therapy: It's impact on intelligence tests: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 23(3) Sep 1992, 39-41. *Kaplan, R. M. (2002). Light, lenses, and the mind: The potent medicine of optometry: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 33(3) Fal 2002, 153-160. *Keogh, B. K. (1974). Optometric vision training programs for children with learning disabilities: Review of issues and research: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 7(4) Apr 1974, 219-231. *Kitchener, G. (2003). Money well spent: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(5) 2003, 120. *Koetting, J. F. (1977). The use of drugs for behavior modification as it relates to the practice of optometry: II: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 48(2) Feb 1977, 213-222. *Krumholtz, I. (2000). Results from a pediatric vision screening and its ability to predict academic performance: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 71(7) Jul 2000, 426-430. *Larter, S. C., Herse, P. R., Naduvilath, T. J., & Dain, S. J. (2004). Spatial load factor in prediction of reading performance: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 24(5) Sep 2004, 440-449. *Larter, S. C., & Naduvilath, T. J. (2006). Spatial Load Factor as a Predictor of Reading Performance: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(5) 2006, 123-126. *Latham, K. (1998). Who uses contrast sensitivity in optometric practice? : Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 18(Suppl 1) Mar 1998, s2-s13. *Laudon, R. C. (2006). Some in Depth considerations about Stereo Sue: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(4) 2006, No Pagination Specified. *Laudon, R. C. (2006). The use of plus/plus accommodative rock in vision therapy: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(4) 2006, 97-99. *Leslie, W. J., & Greenberg, D. A. (1974). A survey and proposal concerning visual care at the nursing home level: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 45(4) Apr 1974, 461-465. *Lieberman, L. M. (1984). Visual perception versus visual function: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 17(3) Mar 1984, 182. *Lieberman, S., Pollard, S., Cooper, J., & Flax, N. (1975). The utilization of a consulting clinical psychologist within an urban vision training clinic: American Journal of Optometry & Physiological Optics Vol 52(7) Jul 1975, 493-496. *Lightstone, A., & Evans, B. J. W. (1995). A new protocol for the optometric management of patients with reading difficulties: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 15(5) Sep 1995, 507-512. *Loewndahl, E. (1973). See-sickness: Easily missed-but not by experts: American Corrective Therapy Journal Vol 27(6) Nov 1973, 168-172. *Lorenzana, I. J., & Frantz, K. A. (2001). Optometric co-management of a traumatic brain injury patient: Journal of Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 19(3) Fal 2001, 6-10. *MacCana, F., Kulikowski, J. J., & Bhargava, S. K. (1983). Changes in spatial resolution for pattern and movement detection in clinical cases: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 3(1) 1983, 47-54. *Macdonald, L. W. (1972). Implications of critical empathy, primal scream and identity crisis in optometric visual therapy: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 43(11) Oct 1972, 1162-1168. *Madsen, E. M., Kaminski, M. S., & Yolton, R. L. (1993). Automated decision making: The role of expert computer systems in the future of optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 64(7) Jul 1993, 479-489. *Madsen, E. M., Reinke, A. R., Fehrs, M. H., & Yolton, R. L. (1991). Applications of expert computer systems: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 62(2) Feb 1991, 116-122. *Mancil, G. L. (1994). Visual disorders associated with Alzheimer's disease and optometric management: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 65(1) Jan 1994, 27-31. *Maples, W. C. (2002). Test-retest reliability of the College of Optometrists in Vision Development Quality of Life Assessment short form: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 33(2) Sum 2002, 126-134. *Maples, W. C. (2007). 75 years of progress: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(5) 2007, 114. *Maples, W. C. (2007). Editorial: The Accessibilty of Behavioral Optometry: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(2) 2007, 30, 54. *Maples, W. C., & Bither, M. (2002). Efficacy of vision therapy as assessed by the COVD Quality of Life checklist: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 73(8) Aug 2002, 492-498. *McQuaid, R. D., & Arvidsson, J. (1992). Vision examination of children in Riyadh's handicapped children house: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 63(4) Apr 1992, 262-265. *Milkie, G. M. (1972). Hypno-ophthalmic therapy and optometry: Journal of the American Institute of Hypnosis Vol 13(4) Jul 1972, 168-173, 178-179. *Miller, O. (2008). Review of Eyes for learning: European Journal of Special Needs Education Vol 23(1) Feb 2008, 81. *Moore, J. B. (1973). Mentally disturbed juvenile arsonists: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Mozlin, R. (1995). Quality-of-life outcomes assessment: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 26(4) Win 1995, 194-199. *Mozlin, R. (2007). Beyond Silent Spring: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(4) 2007, 87, 93. *Naegels, G. (2003). Models Used To Treat and Remediate Learning Disabilities in Belgium and the Netherlands and Their Relation to Behavioral Optometry: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(3) Jun 2003, 65-70. *Newcomb, R. D. (2000). Using an internet program for delivering public health education in the field of optometry: National Academies of Practice Forum: Issues in Interdisciplinary Care Vol 2(1) Jan 2000, 9-13. *No authorship, i. (2000). Practice strategies: Back to school: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 71(8) Aug 2000, 529-535. *No authorship, i. (2004). Faith-based optometry: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 75(10) Oct 2004, 651-653. *No authorship, i. (2004). News: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(5) Oct 2004, 131-134. *No authorship, i. (2004). The two faces of ophthalmology: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(5) Oct 2004, 114. *Nose, E. R. (2007). Applied nutrition for ocular conditions: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(5) 2007, 115-119. *Ong, J., & Marchbanks, R. L. (1973). Validity of selected academic and non-academic predictors of optometry grades: American Journal of Optometry & Archives of American Academy of Optometry Vol 50(7) Jul 1973, 583-588. *Orfield, A., Basa, F., & Yun, J. (2001). Vision problems of children in poverty in an urban school clinic: Their epidemic numbers, impact on learning, and approaches to remediation: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 32(3) Fal 2001, 114-141. *Plunkett, L. R. (2003). When the Patient is Hearing-Impaired: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 74(11) Nov 2003, 742-743. *Pointer, J. S. (2003). Evaluating the visual experience: Visual acuity and the visual analogue scale: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 23(6) Nov 2003, 547-552. *Pointer, J. S. (2007). Poor recognition of the UK minimum driving vision standard by motorists attending optometric practice: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 27(3) May 2007, 238-244. *Press, L. J. (1999). The dichotomy of vision and learning in optometric practice: Implications for delivery of care: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 70(11) Nov 1999, 695-701. *Press, L. J. (2002). The interface between ophthalmology and optometric vision therapy: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 33(2) Sum 2002, 63-69. *Press, L. J. (2005). The "Gold Standard" study of vision therapy has arrived and has fostered an ophthalmological paradox: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 16(2) Apr 2005, 37, 48. *Press, L. J. (2007). Vision therapy as perceptual learning: Insights from the Vision Sciences Society: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(4) 2007, 96-99. *Primo, S. A. (1988). Alcohol amblyopia: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 59(5) May 1988, 392-396. *Richman, J. E., Baglieri, A. M., & Cho, O. (2007). Tinted lenses in the treatment of visual stress in a patient with a traumatic brain injury: A case report: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(6) 2007, 149-153. *Richman, J. E., & Lyons, S. (1994). A forced choice procedure for evaluation of contrast sensitivity function in preschool children: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 65(12) Dec 1994, 859-864. *Roberts, B. A. (2005). Guest Editorial: Presidential Thoughts: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 16(4) 2005, 86, 101. *Roberts, B. A. (2006). "Bloody brilliant." Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(2) 2006, 52-53. *Robinson, B. N. (1973). A study of visual function in institutionalized juveniles who are demonstrated underachieving readers: American Journal of Optometry & Archives of American Academy of Optometry Vol 50(2) Feb 1973, 113-116. *Romano, P. E. (2002). Optometric vision therapy & training for learning disabilities and dyslexia; DVD surgery; Curing complications of strabismus surgery: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 33(2) Sum 2002, 70-73. *Rosenbloom, A. A. (1984). An overview of low vision care: Accomplishments and ongoing problems: Journal of Visual Impairment & Blindness Vol 78(10) Dec 1984, 491-493. *Rosenbloom, A. A. (1994). Optometric care of older patients: Interaction of the visual and physical environments: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 65(1) Jan 1994, 15-17. *Rosner, J., & Rosner, J. (1986). The clinical management of perceptual skills disorders in a primary care practice: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 57(1) Jan 1986, 56-59. *Rouse, M. W., Borsting, E. J., & Mitchell, G. L. (2007). Letter to the editor: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(1) 2007, 8. *Rundstrom, M. M., & Eperjesi, F. (1995). Specific reading difficulty or decompensated heterophoria? : Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 15(2) Mar 1995, 157-159. *Runninger, J. (2003). Dear editor: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(5) 2003, 129. *Schanel-Klitsch, E., Blaskey, P. F., Parisi, M. L., & Roeltgen, D. P. (1991). A working example of Biaggio and Bittner's proposed collaboration between psychology and optometry: American Psychologist Vol 46(9) Sep 1991, 986-987. *Schnell, R. D. (1992). An innovative connection between rehabilitation optometry and occupational therapy: Solving visual problems associated with brain injury: Journal of Cognitive Rehabilitation Vol 10(4) Jul-Aug 1992, 34-36. *Schryer, C. F., Lingard, L., & Spafford, M. M. (2005). Techne or Artful Science and the Genre of Case Presentations in Healthcare Settings: Communication Monographs Vol 72(2) Jun 2005, 234-260. *Schulman, R. L. (1994). Optometry's role in the treatment of autism: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 25(4) Win 1994, 259-268. *Schwartz, R. E. (1977). An optometric clinic in a state institution for the severely retarded: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 48(1) Jan 1977, 59-64. *Scott, C. L. (1994). Streff syndrome and emotional factors: The effect of lens therapy: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 25(2) Sum 1994, 101-106. *Scott, L., McWhinnie, H., Taylor, L., Stevenson, N., Irons, P., Lewis, E., et al. (2002). Coloured overlays in schools: Orthoptic and optometric findings: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 22(2) Mar 2002, 156-165. *Seiderman, A. S. (1984). Invited reactions from optometrists: Comment: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 17(3) Mar 1984, 184-185. *Shah, R., Edgar, D., & Evans, B. J. W. (2007). Measuring clinical practice: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 27(2) Mar 2007, 113-125. *Shankman, A. L. (1994). Can VT prevent suicide? : Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 25(3) Fal 1994, 135-136. *Shelepin, Y. E., Makulov, V. B., Krasil'nikov, N. N., Chikhman, V. N., Pronin, S. V., Danilichev, V. F., et al. (1998). Iconics and methods for assessing the functional capacity of the visual system: Sensory Systems Vol 12(3) Jul-Sept 1998, 241-247. *Sherman, J. (1979). Visual evoked potential (VEP): Basic concepts and clinical applications: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 50(1) Jan 1979, 19-30. *Sidney, G. (2002). If vision therapy is so good, why doesn't my doctor recommend it? : Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 33(4) Win 2002, 193-196. *Simonelli, N. M. (1980). The dark focus of visual accommodation: Its existence, its effects, its measurement: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Simonelli, N. M. (1980). Polarized vernier optometer: Behavior Research Methods & Instrumentation Vol 12(3) Jun 1980, 293-296. *Solan, H. A. (1981). A rationale for the optometric treatment and management of children with learning disabilities: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 14(10) Dec 1981, 568-572. *Solan, H. A. (1986). Learning disabilities: The importance of considering sub-types in optometric research: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 57(1) Jan 1986, 15-16. *Solan, H. A., & Ficarra, A. P. (1990). A study of perceptual and verbal skills of disabled readers in grades 4, 5 and 6: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 61(8) Aug 1990, 628-634. *Solan, H. A., & Mozlin, R. (1997). Children in poverty: Impact on health, visual development, and school failure: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 28(1) Spr 1997, 7-25. *Solan, H. A., Shelley-Tremblay, J., Hansen, P. C., Silverman, M. E., Larson, S., & Ficarra, A. (2004). M-Cell deficit and reading disability: A preliminary study of the effects of temporal vision-processing therapy: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 75(10) Oct 2004, 640-650. *Soroka, M., Reis, L., Krumholz, D., Krasner, M., & Portello, J. (2003). Alternative arrangements for the delivery of eye care services within staff model managed care organizations: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 74(11) Nov 2003, 711-726. *Spollen, J. J. (1976). Comparison of an operant-striated acuity test and a conventional picture acuity test with deaf-blind children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Stelmack, J. (2007). Measuring outcomes of neuro-optometric care in traumatic brain injury: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(3) 2007, 67-71. *Stevens, F. C. J., Diederiks, J. P. M., Grit, F., & van der Horst, F. (2007). Exclusive, idiosyncratic and collective expertise in the interprofessional arena: The case of optometry and eye care in The Netherlands: Sociology of Health & Illness Vol 29(4) May 2007, 481-496. *Streff, J. W. (1975). Optometric care for a child manifesting qualities of autism: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 46(6) Jun 1975, 592-597. *Streff, J. W. (1994). Fixation and eye tracking losses associated with the Streff Syndrome: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 25(2) Sum 1994, 70-78. *Streff, J. W. (1998). The Gesell years: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 29(1) Spr 1998, 13-22. *Streff, J. W., Poynter, H. L., Jinks, S. B., & Wolff, B. R. (1990). Changes in achievement scores as a result of a joint optometry and education intervention program: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 61(6) Jun 1990, 475-481. *Suchoff, I. B. (1978). Laterality and directionality: Optometric clinical applications: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 49(1) Jan 1978, 83-88. *Suchoff, I. B. (2005). The Admiral: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 16(2) Apr 2005, 30. *Suchoff, I. B. (2005). The Flattening of Optometry: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 16(5) Oct 2005, 114,133. *Suchoff, I. B. (2006). Alive, but not Kicking: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(5) 2006, 114,119. *Suchoff, I. B. (2006). Editorial: Optometry & Acquired brain injury: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(1) 2006, 2. *Suchoff, I. B. (2006). The microsurgeon who saw double: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 17(3) 2006, 58,69. *Suchoff, I. B. (2007). The new role of optometric clinical faculty: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(4) 2007, 86. *Suchoff, I. B. (2007). Some parting thoughts: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(6) 2007, 146-147. *Suchoff, I. B., & Ciuffreda, K. J. (2004). A primer for the optometric management of unilateral spatial inattention: Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 75(5) May 2004, 305-318. *Suchoff, I. B., & Petito, G. T. (1986). The efficacy of visual therapy: Accommodative disorders and non-strabismic anomalies of binocular vision: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 57(2) Feb 1986, 119-125. *Suter, P. S. (1999). A quick start in post-acute vision rehabilitation following brain injury: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 30(2) Sum 1999, 73-82. *Swartwout, J. B. (1973). Symbol-sound association techniques: Academic Therapy Vol 9(1) Fal 1973, 61-70. *Takeda, T., Ostberg, O., Fukui, Y., & Iida, T. (1988). Dynamic accommodation measurements for objective assessment of eyestrain and visual fatigue: Journal of Human Ergology Vol 17(1) Sep 1988, 21-35. *Tannen, B. M. (2005). Review of 201 Secrets of a High-Performance Optometric Practice: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 16(3) Jun 2005, 73. *Tassinari, J. T. (2007). Untreated oculomotor dysfunction: Optometry and Vision Development Vol 38(3) 2007, 121-124. *Taub, M. (2007). Review of Seeing through new eyes: Changing the lives of children with autism, Asperger syndrome and other developmental disabilities through vision therapy: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(6) 2007, 148. *Thaler, J. S., & Goldberg, S. A. (1973). The effect of correction of severe long-standing refractive errors on the mental status of psychotic patients: American Journal of Optometry & Archives of American Academy of Optometry Vol 50(1) Jan 1973, 46-49. *Thomann, K. H., & Dul, M. W. (1993). The optometric assessment of neurologic function: Journal of the American Optometric Association Vol 64(6) Jun 1993, 421-431. *Thompson, C., Harrison, R. A., Wilkinson, S. C., Scott-Samuel, A., Hemmerdinger, C., & Kelly, S. P. (2007). Attitudes of community optometrists to smoking cessation: An untapped opportunity overlooked? : Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 27(4) Jul 2007, 389-393. *Townsend, J. C. (2007). Traumatic brain injury: A new challenge for optometry, neuro-optometric rehabilitation and our nation: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(3) 2007, 63-66. *Valenti, C. A., & Ward-Moon, S. (1999). Optometric vision therapy for head trauma: Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 30(2) Sum 1999, 67-72. *Wallis, N., & Wedding, D. (2004). The Battle for the Use of Drugs for Therapeutic Purposes in Optometry: Lessons for Clinical Psychology: Professional Psychology: Research and Practice Vol 35(4) Aug 2004, 323-328. *Wang, L. (2008). Developing and evaluating an interactive multimedia instructional tool: Learning outcomes and user experiences of optometry students: Journal of Educational Multimedia and Hypermedia Vol 17(1) 2008, 43-57. *Watten, R. G. (1994). Reinvention of visual fatigue: Accumulation of scientific knowledge or neglect of scientific history? : Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 14(4) Oct 1994, 428-432. *Williams, R. A. (2003). BABO & OEP Merge: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(1) Feb 2003, 11-14. *Williams, R. A. (2005). A tribute to Amiel Franke, O.D., on his retirement: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 16(2) Apr 2005, 45-47. *Wirt, E. (1970). Optometric Measurements Thirty Years Ago: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 15 (1), Jan, 1970. *Woehrle, M. B., Peters, R. J., & Frantz, K. A. (1997). Accommodative amplitude determination: Can we substitute the pull-away for the push-up method? : Journal of Optometric Vision Development Vol 28(4) Win 1997, 246-249. *Woodhouse, J. M. (1998). Investigating and managing the child with special needs: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 18(2) Mar 1998, 147-152. *Wright, M. R. (2005). Collegiality: Optometry and Vision Development Vol 36(1) 2005, 13-14. *Wright, M. R. (2006). Utilizing personality identification to provide better patient care: Optometry and Vision Development Vol 37(4) 2006, 165-166. *Yap, M., Grey, C., Collinge, A., & Hurst, M. (1985). The Arden gratings in optometric practice: Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics Vol 5(2) 1985, 179-183. *Zaba, J. N. (1984). Invited reactions from optometrists: Comment: Journal of Learning Disabilities Vol 17(3) Mar 1984, 184. *Zasler, N. (2005). Review of Visual and Vestibular Consequences of Acquired Brain Injury: NeuroRehabilitation Vol 20(2) 2005, 149-150. Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar *Hoenes, R., Gerchak, D. J., & Maples, W. C. (2007). Letter to the editor: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 18(1) 2007, 8-9. *Schmitt, E. (2004). Viewpoint: Is there an identity crisis in optometry? : Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(2) 2004, 49-50. *Steele, G. T. (2003). Guest Editorial: I Was Part of a Great Team: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(3) Jun 2003, 59. *Suchoff, I. B. (2003). About Dr. Glen Steele: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 14(3) Jun 2003, 58. *Suchoff, I. B. (2004). Editorial: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 15(3) 2004, 68-69. *Tassinari, J. T. (2005). Letters: Journal of Behavioral Optometry Vol 16(3) Jun 2005, 72. External links Organizations *World Council of Optometry *American Academy of Optometry *American Optometric Association *Association of Optometrists Ireland *Association of Schools and Colleges of Optometry (ASCO) *Canadian Association of Optometrists *College of Optometrists (UK) *Optometrists Association Australia *Victorian College of Optometry, Australia *The General Optical Council *The Association of Optometrists, Ireland *Association of Regulatory Boards of Optometry *Neuro-Optometric Rehabilitation Association *Sri Lanka Optometric Association.(SLOA).www.sloa.lk Other *Optometrists Network *U.S. Bureau of Labor Statistics Optometry Page *Optometry Giving Sight Organization *International Centre for Eye-care Education Some optometry-related publications * Optometry and Vision Science * Clinical and Experimental Optometry * Ophthalmic and Physiological Optics * Optometry: Journal of the American Optometric Association * Review of Optometry * The Optician * Web Sight MD * The Optometry Blog References Category:Optometry Category:Paramedical science